WTF DVD
by kagome-AKAangle
Summary: Kags watching tv in her time burns it its very freaky and takes it to the gang to watch dont own any of them or the songs besides the koga one tell me if u like or not and yes shippo will be in the story more


kagome 18 she's finished high school she doesn't wear the uniform any more she looks almost the same as the show but she has blue eyes in my story she more defined then before and her hairs is longer its down to here lower back se wears it in high piggy tails . People talking is going to be in bold and they use her lingo to

Kagome quickly packed her big brand new red and black back pack with stuff such as roman sweets medical supplies bathing supplies 4 tank tops pink red and black white 4 pairs of hipster jeans 2 jackets foe her blue and red her sotas old red jacket for shippo some pony tail holders she grabs her portable DVD player with the DVD she wanted you see she saw something on the TV that surprised her it was her self but older she burned it on a disk and the she grabs her flashlight she runs to well and she's transported to feudal era she climbs out and runs to kaede village when she's almost there shippo runs to her and jumps in her arms to hug her she kisses his forehead then Inuyasha sango and miroku comes out of kaede's hut and greets her she says **I have some thing to show you guys don't freak out ok **they nods she takes out her DVD player and starts the DVD and starts to blush as soon as a 2 guy walk out with long silver hair one had a black baseball cap on and red wife beater black jeans then he walks up to the microphone he looked about 20 the other had a white wife beater with black jeans looked about 27 he starts to play the guitar then guy with a purple wife beater and black jeans he has a rat tail looked about 19 he starts to play the drums the guy with the black hat say** his names yasha the other silver haired guy was sess the guy with the rat tails roku** and that the songs called** their band is called feudal ** **Koga doesn't know the ** group besides kagome look at Inuyasha and miroku they blush the group looks back on the screen Yasha starts to sing **Hey!!!!!! Koga doesn't know, That kagome and me, Do it in my van every Sunday. She tells him she's in church But she doesn't go Still shes on her knees, and…. Koga doesn't know, oh.  
Koga doesn't know-oh. SO DON'T TELL Koga! Kagome says she's out shopping but she's under me and I'm not stopping. Cause Koga doesn't know Koga doesn't know, Koga doesn't know, Koga doesn't know, So don't tell Koga. Koga doesn't knoooooow... DON'T TELL Koga. I can't believe he's so trusting, While I'm right behind you thrusting Kagome's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to moan. It's a two way call,  
and he knows nothing. and he knows nothing. and he knows nothing. Koga doesn't know Koga doesn't know Koga doesn't know Don't tell Koga  
Cause Koga doesn't know Koga doesn't knoooooow SO DON'T TELL Koga! We'll put on a show, everyone will go. Koga doesn't know, Koga doesn't know, Koga doesn't knoooooow... The parking lot, why not? It's so cool when you're on top. His front lawn, in the snow. Laughing so hard, cuz Koga doesn't know Koga doesn't know I did her on his birthday Koga doesn't know, Koga doesn't know, Koga **doesn't** know, Koga doesn't know, Don't tell Koga. Koga doesn't knoooooow... Koga will know, Koga has to know, Koga's gotta know.  
Gonna tell Koga, Gonna tell him myself. Koga has to know, Koga has to know Koga has to, Koga has to, Koga has to go! Koga doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Koga) Koga doesn't know, (Don't tell Koga) Koga doesn't know... Koga's gotta go! **The group all has red faces kagome then says **guys that's not all of it **they look back at the screen Yasha says **Id like to introduce our wives band the jewels**a woman says to yasha **Hey baby **yasha says **yo babe **another girl says to roku **hey hunny** roku says **yo dearest ** a woman says to sess **hey sweetie **sess says **yo baby **the sweet voice of yasha's wife said **think we should come out baby **yasha says **hell yea **

The girls run on stage to their husbands the girl that ran to yasha had blue eyes and black hair with a blue tint to it and silver streaks in it she was wearing a red dress she had a little bump on her tummy area you could tell she was pregnant with black high heels she looked about 18 the girl that ran out to roku had brown hair with black streaks in it she had brown eyes she had on a black dress and gold high heels she looked about 18 the girl that ran to sess had brown eyes light black hair with silver streaks in it she was wearing a white dress with black shoes she looked about 23 the boys introduced there wife's to the crowd yasha went first **this is the love of my life future mother of my children my only Kagome ** yasha kisses her lips and runs backstage then sess introduces his wife **this woman was the only one able to tame my beast my Rin **sess kisses her forehead and follows his brother backstage its roku's turn to introduce his wife **this is my love my wife my life my everything my dearest Sango **he kisses her cheek he runs backstage with the brothers the girl get in there husbands place Kagome says into the microphone ** this songs called Stupid cupid she starts to sing **Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy, I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly. I am in love and it's crying shame & I know that you're the one to blame! Hey hey, set me free Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me. I can't do my homework and I can't think straight I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight. I'm actin' like a lovesick fool. You even got me carryin' his books to school hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me. You mixed me up for good right from the very start. Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart. You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down. Since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me. You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down. Since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.

****


End file.
